Studded Flesh
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Kurt thinks he could probably surprise Blaine with this new piercing he wants and Blaine will be fine with it... Most likely. Probably. Okay, maybe not. The problem here isn't the piercing, but what the piercing might imply. 3rd in series.


**Story: Studded Flesh  
><strong>**Summary: Kurt thinks he could probably surprise Blaine with this new piercing he wants and Blaine will be fine with it... Most likely. Probably. Okay, maybe not. ****The problem here isn't the piercing, but what the piercing might imply. 3****rd**** in series.  
><strong>**Rating: NC-17  
><strong>**Warnings: Body piercing, masturbation, come-play, anal sex, bottom!blaine, facials, BDSM, dirty talk  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own them, they own me.**

**A/N: Guys! Guys! My research for this involved me google searching pictures. Once you read the story, because I don't want to give away the piercing, you'll understand why that's crazy. Also, I'm starting to want a piercing. Also I ignored Blaine as a junior for the purpose of my head canon. Well, technically he can be a junior, just the same age as Kurt.**

**Also, I try to stay away from explaining things (such as how the piercings may feel, etc.) since I don't have any personal experience with these piercings. I've done research (if google counts) to get more informed about each piercing I write about. In this story, I go into the feelings and sensations of the piercing. I've read a little about it, but most I've made up. Just keep that in mind when reading. Thanks. Also, this is really really long. And filthy, like whoa. I really need to stop saying also. It's late, hope you like this!**

**UPDATE: Someone pointed out that Kurt can't pose for nudes at all under the age of eighteen, which I didn't think about. So I changed his age to 18.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel has always been a free spirit and being in a relationship hasn't changed him that much. He still says what he wants <em>(even if it does occasionally get him in trouble)<em>, he still wears what he wants _(even though he occasionally gets in_ _**(the best kind of) **__trouble, but really it's not his fault his ass looks amazing in skinny jeans)_, and he still does what he wants _(without getting in trouble because he's actually a fairly normal person, thank you very much)_. He's never been one to ask for permission or allowed someone to tell him what to do _(usually there is a sneaky away around his dad's orders)_.

But today, Kurt Hummel is going to have to ask.

He's actually sure that if he really wanted, he could probably do what he wants without asking for permission from Blaine. Blaine's a pretty understanding guy and he's always been very supportive of everything Kurt's wanted to do. He embraced Kurt's piercing addiction well and he's actually enjoyed the pain kink. Kurt thinks he could probably surprise Blaine with this new piercing he wants and Blaine will be fine with it... Most likely. Probably. Okay, maybe not.

The problem here isn't the piercing, which Blaine's already said he's fine with Kurt's addiction, but what the piercing might imply. Up until now, Blaine's always topped and Kurt's always bottomed. The sex between them is amazing and wonderful and Kurt's totally happy with it. Except... Well he's got an idea.

This idea has led Kurt here, sitting on the bed indian style and facing his boyfriend who's sitting the same way with a magazine in his lap. "I need to ask you something," Kurt says with a flush.

"Sure," Blaine says with a smile but not looking up. "You know you can ask me anything and I won't lie to you."

Kurt smiles and the answer further reminds him of how amazing and understanding his boyfriend is. "I was wondering, if you ever though... If you might be interested in... If you wanted to... I mean..."

Blaine looks up from the magazine and raises one of his ridiculously enduring triangle eyebrows. "What's going on Kurt?" Ever since the hip piercings, which Blaine's been forcing Kurt to be shirtless as often as possible so he can stare at them, Kurt's been more confident with sex. He's been more demanding with Blaine, more vocal, and more comfortable with experimenting. Blaine's not sure he's seen that flustered look on Kurt's face in a while.

"I've been thinking about getting a new piercing," Kurt says in an attempt to change the subject slightly and gauge Blaine's reaction to more metal in Kurt's body.

"Okay," Blaine says confused. "Don't you usually just surprise me with them?"

"This one is different," Kurt says softly.

Blaine moves carefully, setting the magazine on the floor and moving up on his knees, leaning forward and pulling Kurt to him. His hands wrap around to Kurt's back and automatically start fingering the ribbon he has tied in. Today Blaine got to choose and lace Kurt up, pulling the bright lime green ribbon through the rings and tying it loosely. "You know, I don't think I've ever said it, but I love this," he whispers as his fingers trace the ribbon. "Turn around for me?"

Kurt nods and turns, his back facing Blaine. Blaine sits against the headboard, stretching his legs out so they are lying on each side of Kurt. Kurt is positioned between Blaine's knees while Blaine runs his fingers down his back. "Blaine," Kurt whispers.

"I love this piercing," he says. "I love the way your skin looks with the ribbon laced through it. Every time we put a new color in, I'm amazed by how much it accents your skin, your beauty. It is truly a work of art upon a work of art." Blaine reaches the bow and tugs softly, watching the skin pull. "I love the way it looks when it's laced tight, the way your skin strains and pulls. I love the way it looks when it isn't laced, the tiny little rings running down your back. I like running my tongue over them, playing with them and teasing them until you moan for more and I can tug at them with my teeth."

"I..."

"I'm not done Kurt," Blaine says in a tone that is clearly meant to silence him. Blaine's hands roam down his back and grip Kurt's hips, his fingers pressing in but avoiding his piercings. "I've always loved your hips," he whispers, scooting Kurt back so he can whisper into Kurt's ear. "But knowing these are here," he traces a finger over the piercing on each side of Kurt's hips before pulling on the barbell slightly. Kurt moans low in his throat and leans back against Blaine. "Knowing you have little pieces of metal pierced here, marking and defining your hips, makes me hard. Just thinking about it when you walk down the hall with your hips swaying and all I can imagine is sinking to my knees in front of you and tracing my tongue over them."

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt hisses out, his head falling back against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine watches the effect his words, his voice, and his hands are having on his boyfriend and he's suddenly consumed with a need. He's barely even touched him, hasn't even kisses him, and Kurt is hard in the sweats... In Blaine's sweats. "You are so fucking gorgeous," Blaine hisses out. "I think about you all the time. I stay half-hard everyday at school because all I can think about is how much I want you. I imagine things when I'm alone that I'd probably never work up the nerve to ask you to do, because my mind is filled with you in every way I can imagine. I'm totally and complete in love with you Kurt Hummel. In love with your mind, your voice, those eyes, your body... And your fucking piercing addiction."

Kurt's practically sobbing with need and he's almost sure Blaine is trying to make him come from his words alone. He's almost certain it's going to work. He's so hard that he's hurting. "Please Blaine," Kurt whimpers.

Blaine's hands trail down Kurt's thighs and back up, pausing for a second before trailing the waist of the sweats and pulling. Kurt lifts his hips, letting Blaine pull the pants down to mid-thigh. "I love your cock," he whispers, moving his hands back to Kurt's hips. "I love how beautiful it is, how long and thick. I love how hard you get for me, how it contrasts with the pale skin of your thigh. I love the way it feels sliding down my throat." Blaine tugs on Kurt's hip piercings again and Kurt bucks into the air. "I love the way you fuck my mouth," he says breathlessly. "How hard you grip my hair and how filthy words fall from your mouth until you are coming hot and hard down my abused throat."

"Jesus," Kurt mutters, desperate for some kind of friction on his cock. He reaches down but Blaine grabs his arms, holding them back. "Blaine... Please..."

"I love it when you beg," he says darkly. "How sweet your voice sound when you are asking to come. I've sat alone and though what it would be like to not let you come, to make you hold yourself back. How much would you beg then, if I've been holding you on the edge of orgasm for hours?" Kurt's whimpering and squirming in Blaine's grasp. "But my favorite is your ass," he whispers. "The way it looks so perfect in those tight pants you wear and how amazing it looks when you are wearing nothing. I love how your hole looks, dusty pink and so small. I love how you taste, the way you shudder around my tongue when I lick you open. You are so tight," he hisses the last word and presses his fingers into Kurt's arms harder. "Every time I push into you, it's like the first time. You feel so good around my cock, so hot and tight. I dream about it, about bending you over and spreading you open so I can watch your hole stretch as I push in and out. How open you are after I fuck you and how I could lean down and lick my come out of you while you are still so sensitive."

"Blaine..."

"But most of all, I love when you come. I love how high your voice gets and how you grip whatever is near by, your hands searching for anything to hold onto. I love the way your face scrunches up and your eyes shut, the way your mouth hangs open and you lick your lips. I love the sight of it on your stomach, milky white against pale, flushed skin. I love when you come on me, especially my face, and I can feel you there. Marking me, claiming me as yours. God Kurt, come for me."

Kurt tenses, arching his back, and he did. Hot come spurts from his cock onto his stomach, his whole body shaking and a stream of Blaine's name escaping from his lips. Blaine reaches one finger down to rub the come into Kurt's skin, a finger gathering some and traveling back so Blaine can suck it off his finger. "Oh..."

"You taste amazing," he says with eyes blown out. "Lay down for me."

Kurt lets Blaine move him until he's laying on the bed and Blaine is on his knees at his side. Blaine leans over, swiping his tongue through the come on Kurt's stomach and cleaning him off. "Oh fuck," Kurt whimpers as his cock twitches, painfully trying to get hard too soon. "Blaine," Kurt says, pulling his hair and pulling him up. He reaches down to Blaine's jeans and unbuttons them. "Touch yourself," he whispers.

Blaine's eyes widen, but he unzips his pants and pulls them down to his thighs. His hand wraps around his cock and he strokes himself quickly. "Kurt... I..."

"Come on me," Kurt whispers, looking up at him with glazed eyes.

It doesn't take long before Blaine's jerking forward, his come splattering against Kurt's pale stomach, covering the remains of Kurt's come. "Kurt!"

"Now, clean it up," Kurt orders. Blaine looks up at Kurt with wide eyes but nods, leaning down and licking his own come off Kurt. Both boys moan and Kurt reaches down to run a hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine pulls off when Kurt is clean and moves up, leaning down and kissing Kurt.

Blaine breaks the kiss and falls down beside Kurt on the bed. He kicks off his jeans and sighs. "You are going to be the death of me," Blaine whispers.

Kurt kicks his sweats off and turns on his side facing Blaine. Blaine turns, reaching a hand out to pull Kurt closer by his hip. "Ditto," he says with a smile.

"Ask me your question," Blaine says and smirks when Kurt looks nervous. "I didn't forget. You can ask me anything Kurt, anything."

"How would you feel about bottoming," Kurt says under his breath. He's half hoping Blaine doesn't hear it because he's still so afraid of the answer.

Blaine looks up and see Kurt's eyes avoid his own. He puts a finger under Kurt's chin and makes him look up. "Wait, seriously? That's what you were nervous about? I would love to bottom for you Kurt."

Kurt smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. After all, this is only half the question. "How would feel, bottoming for me, if I had a ladder?"

Blaine raises an eyebrow in confusion. "What's a ladder?"

Kurt flushes pink but he should have expected to have to explain. "A set of barbells or rings, two or three or more, pierced on the underside of my penis, starting just under the head."

Blaine's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open in shock. He opens and closes his mouth several times before he actually speaks. "Seriously?" Kurt nods. "What does it... I mean... How will it feel?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt replies honestly. "I've heard it's intense."

Blaine bites his lip and looks up at Kurt. "Are you asking my permission for this? I mean, does my answer affect whether you will get it or not?"

Kurt nods. "I already told you when I got the corset piercing that I would have taken it out if you hadn't liked it. This piercing, it's very intimate. I don't top right now, but it would still affect you going down on me. I just... I want you to have a say in it. I'm with you until the end Blaine, and I always want us to be open and honest and comfortable. Yes, normally I would just get it and surprise you, but it's in a place that will affect you."

"I... Thank you. Thank you for coming to me and asking me. I've already been thinking about this when you told me you wanted to model for your piercer. I believe that it is your body and you should do what you want with it. I appreciate you asking me about this one though, because you are right and it does affect me more than the others."

"I was talking to Jason," Kurt says, "and he said he would be more than happy to talk to both of us about it. He has done another gay male's and he said he would contact him for us and see if he and his partner would be okay talking with us. It's kind of a big deal and I don't want you to rush into a decision just to make me happy."

"I think we should talk to them. I want to be fully informed if you are giving me the yes or no say in this." Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt softly. "Never, ever be scared to ask me things like this."

Kurt cuddles into Blaine's chest. "Sleep," he whispers. "We can explore your little comment about imaging things you'd never ask me to do when we wake up." Blaine smirks and wraps himself around Kurt. His Kurt.

-:-

Blaine's not sure what one wears to a tattoo/piercing parlor, but he figured jeans and a black fitted v-neck will work fine. He knows he is right when he slides into the passenger seat of Kurt's car and is rewarded by Kurt leaning over and kissing him hard. "God you look good," he whispers.

Blaine smiles, perches the hot pink sunglasses on his face, and leans back. "Let's go Hummel!"

Kurt laughs and pulls away from Blaine's house. "You ready for this?"

"I think so," Blaine says. "I mean, I still don't have an answer for you."

"I don't expect you to," Kurt says quickly. "I want you to really think about it."

Blaine reaches over and places a hand on Kurt's thigh. "I'm taking this very seriously," Blaine says quietly. "It means a lot that you value my input so much."

Kurt smiles at him and turns the radio on, letting Blaine sing along to the Katy Perry song. It's not long before he's pulling into the mostly empty parking lot of the tattoo/piercing parlor. "We are here," he says as he kills the engine.

Blaine's surprised how normal the building looks, no neon lights or dangerous fellows hanging around. "Let's do this," Blaine says with a smile before slipping out of the car.

Kurt holds the door open for him, following Blaine into the shop. "Glad you are excited," he mutters under his breath.

Blaine looks around the shop, the walls are lined with tattoo design pictures except for a black wall to the right. On this wall hangs two black and white photos. Blaine's already seen them, he has copies of them hidden under his mattress, but it's different seeing them in public. A large, almost poster size, photo is in the middle. It's of Kurt, although you wouldn't know just by looking at it. He's facing with his back to the camera, his head to the side and chin resting on his shoulder with his face tilted down. His profile is amazing in such a large scale and Blaine steps forward to get a closer look. His arms are crossed low on his stomach, his hands barely reaching around his sides. But his back, all the pale skin, is totally on display. The corset piercing had been laced with a black ribbon which contrasted against his white skin in an almost macabre way. "Jesus," he hisses out. The picture to the left is of Kurt, but zoomed in on his lower stomach and hips. The slight muscle definition Kurt has is very visible in this picture, along with the piercings highlighting his hips. The picture leaves Blaine wanting more, wanting to see what lays just a little bit lower than the picture shows.

"He's amazing, right?" A man comes out from a door to Blaine's left and stands beside him.

"A work of art," Blaine whispers softly.

"Hey Jason," Kurt says from behind Blaine, looking at the back of his boyfriend with a fond expression as Blaine admires the pictures. "This is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you Blaine," Jason says and extends his hand.

Blaine shakes himself out of the trance the pictures have put him in and takes the hand he's been offered. "You to."

He's not really forming full sentences and it causes both Jason and Kurt to smirk. "You aren't the first person to be captivated by them."

He has the pictures, he's seen them before and they aren't any different then the ones he has. Maybe it's seeing them in public, against the black wall, or the large size of them. "Blaine," Kurt says as he steps to his side. "You've seen these before."

"They look so different here," Blaine says.

Jason smiles and turns Blaine away from them, Kurt following as they go into the office he just came out of. Once away from the pictures, Blaine snaps back to himself. "People are amazed by them. Everyone sees the beauty of them."

"Of you," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt flushes and takes a seat. Blaine sits beside him and reaches for his hand. Jason leans up against the wall. "Andrew and Martin will be here soon," he says. "They said they had no problem answering any questions you might have about the piercing. I wanted to talk to you two about the photo."

Blaine hadn't though about that. Kurt had agreed to model for Jason and his contract stated that he couldn't get work done by anyone else and that all his piercings were subject to photograph. That meant, if Kurt did this, a picture of his cock would be hanging on that wall. "What about it?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were both comfortable with it. I've already talked it over with the other guys when you mentioned you might be interested, just to see if they had a problem with something that pornographic hanging on the wall."

"It's not porn," Blaine says, "it's art."

Jason smiles and catches Kurt's eyes. "Now I see what you meant when you said he was perfect. My wife would have a fit if I asked her to let me hang a picture of my dick up for everyone to see."

"I haven't decided on doing it yet," Kurt adds quickly. "The piercing or the photo."

"It's definitely something else to think about," Blaine says in agreement. A knock on the door signals the arrival of Andrew and Martin.

Jason opens the door and lets the two older men in. "Andrew and Martin, this is Blaine and Kurt." Andrew and Martin look about late 20s-early 30s. Both men are wearing rings on their left ring fingers.

They all shake hands and the other two men sit on the couch across from them. Jason exits the room to give them privacy. "Do you mind us asking how old you are?" Andrew starts.

"I'm eighteen and Blaine is seventeen," Kurt says. "I just turned old enough to do the pictures."

"So it is you on the wall," Martin says softly.

Kurt nods and Blaine feels a rush of pride at the look of slight lust on the older men's faces. "Thank you for meeting with us."

"I'll admit, most of my curiosity was meeting Jason's model," Andrew says. "You've been a big success for him. I'm also curious if you get this piercing, will it also go up on the wall?"

Blaine and Kurt share a look before they turn back to the other couple. "We haven't decided yet," Kurt says, "on either one."

Martin looks at Blaine. "I must say I'm very much amazed by the level of maturity in your relationship. Not everyone, and especial someone so young, would be understanding of his boyfriend modeling such risque pictures."

Blaine looks over at Martin. It is obvious by the comment that he would not be comfortable with it. "Those pictures are art," he says, "and I'm as proud of those as I would be if he was modeling clothes. He's amazingly beautiful and I don't mind other people seeing that. It makes me proud because I can tell you for a fact he is mine and I am his. And I know just how amazingly lucky I am."

Kurt's eyes tear up as Blaine talks and he squeezes Blaine's hand harder. "I've never seen such a thing," Andrew says in awe. "You must know how rare you two are. A young gay couple, out and proud in the middle of Ohio, with Kurt being a naked model. And yet, you two sit there and talk and act like you've been married for years. I think, if I believed in soul mates, I would be looking at a pair."

"You are," Kurt says fiercely, "whether you believe in them or not, Blaine is my soul mate."

"What would you like to know?" Andrew asks, leaning back against the couch.

Blaine flushes and looks at Kurt. "I wanted to know what it would be like, for me as a bottom."

"I can answer that for you," Martin says. "It's intense at first, although you grow accustomed to it like you do everything else. It makes things more pleasurable, for me at least."

Blaine nods, "Does it hurt any more than normal?"

"No," Martin assures. "The initial pain of sex is there and you might be required to be stretched more before penetration, depending on how many he gets and how big he gets them. Mostly, it feels strange at first. You know it's metal and you can feel the difference. Once you get used to it, it's amazing."

Kurt turns his focus to Andrew. "Does it make sex feel different for you?"

"Yes," Andrew says softly. "I get more pleasure out of the piercing than he does, although it's mutual beneficial. It makes me more sensitive. It's a little painful, the drag on the piercings varies depending on speed and position, but I figure you wouldn't be Jason's model if you didn't have a slight thing for pain."

Kurt flushes red. "Did it heal easy?"

"More so than the corset piercing would have," Andrew says. "It's easy to keep clean and unlike your hips, most of the time it doesn't touch or rub against anything. You won't be able to bottom or do oral for about two to five weeks. They take about nine to twelve weeks to heal fully."

Kurt looked thoughtfully, his face scrunched up in thought. Blaine looked over at the two older men who were watching them both carefully. "Thank you for meeting with us," Blaine said polity.

"I'm curious," Martin says, "if you've had a say in all his piercings. Speaking from personal experience with Andrew, I just kind of go with whatever he comes home with."

Blaine smiles and Kurt flushes. "Mostly Kurt just surprises me," Blaine says. "He felt that I should have a little more say in this one."

"I don't mean to be rude," Andrew starts, "and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you haven't bottomed for him before, have you?"

Kurt flushes a deeper red and doesn't look at any of them. "No, I haven't," Blaine answers.

Andrew nods, "I would like to make a suggestion. You should let him top before he gets the piercing. Right now you don't whether or not you like to bottom, and if you find that you don't, Kurt getting a ladder won't make much of a difference in your sex life."

Kurt fidgets in his seat and Blaine can tell his uncomfortable. "I'll take that into consideration," Blaine says. "Again, thank you for meeting with us."

Martin stands, taking Andrew's hand and helps him up. "It is a nice to see two people as young as you are taking such a thing very seriously. Too often you find that young people in relationships are selfish and new to sharing their choices and decisions with another person. I am in awe of the maturity you both have."

"Thank you," Kurt says. They all shake hands and the older couple leaves. "Well, that was awkward."

Blaine laughs and falls onto the couch beside Kurt, pulling him close and holding him. "I think it was very informative. Also, I think we shocked them."

"So, does it help your decision?" Kurt asks, his fingers tapping on Blaine's knee softly.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry Kurt, I know I'm supposed to be thinking about this and I promise you, I am. It's just... I don't really know how I feel about it." Blaine looks nervously at Kurt. "I think he's right though, about me bottoming before the piercing. We might be making this a huge deal without really knowing if it's an issue."

"Are you assuming you aren't going to like bottoming?" Kurt asks, stilling his hand.

Blaine flushes red. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to like it," he says softly, "but we really won't know until we try it, right?"

Kurt nods in agreement. "Let's get out of here before we run into Puck. I haven't told him about this one yet and I don't want him to know until I'm sure I'm getting it done."

-:-

Kurt and Blaine spend the rest of the weekend apart, Blaine's parents demand that he spends a least one night at home and Burt wants Kurt's help in the shop. School is hectic and neither one really has time to sit down and think, let alone explore a new level to their relationship. Kurt's starting to think he'll go crazy because the lingering looks in the hallways and the small kisses as they drop each other off are only making things more tense. It's the phone conversation on Thursday night that changes everything. Kurt's finally managed to slip away from Finn's attempts at brother bonding and has firmly locked himself in his room with his music playing softly and his phone in his hand. He promised Blaine he'd call almost an hour ago and he's surprised Blaine hasn't called him yet. Laying back on the bed, he selects Blaine's name and listens to the phone ring. "Hey," Blaine says as he answers the phone.

"Hey. I'm sorry it took me so long to call," Kurt says softly.

"It's fine," Blaine says, "I've been working on a few things anyway." He hears the music in over the phone. "What are you listening to?"

Kurt laughs. "Anything that will make Finn take the hint and leave me alone. He knows better than to come bother me if I'm playing something depressing."

"You aren't depressed though, right? I mean, I know we've been kind of busy the past week and I haven't been able to spend a whole lot of time with you..."

"Hey," Kurt interrupts. "I'm fine. I mean, of course I miss you, but I understand."

"I hope you don't think I forgot," Blaine says in a deep voice that never fails to twist Kurt's stomach.

"Forgot about what," Kurt asks softly?

Blaine chuckles deeply and lowers his voice until Kurt almost has to strain to hear him. "About you fucking me."

Kurt moans, "You can't just say things like that," he hisses out.

"Why? Do you not want to fuck me?" Blaine's voice has gone from deep to innocent and Kurt's head is spinning.

"Quit saying that," Kurt hisses again although he sounds less mean and more whining.

Blaine laughs, "Why do you want me to stop? Are you thinking about it?"

"Of course I am you idiot," Kurt whispers.

"You are such a charmer," Blaine teases, "it's no wonder I can't resist you."

"Stop teasing me," Kurt whimpers.

Blaine growls and the sound goes straight to Kurt's dick. "Ok," he says darkly, "if you don't want me teasing you then I guess you don't want me telling you about how much I've thought about."

Kurt moans and he suddenly wishes this conversation was not on the phone. Although, this is kind of hot. "No," he says, "tell me."

Blaine groans on the other end and it's silent for a few seconds. Kurt's starting to think maybe he really was just teasing him when Blaine starts. "It's all I've though about since last Saturday. I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to have you fucking me, thrusting into me hard and fast. The past couple of nights, I couldn't help it. The thoughts about it just keep coming into my head and I've been jerking off, but it hasn't been enough. Fuck Kurt, I..."

Kurt can hear the wrecked sound in Blaine's voice. "Shh," Kurt whispers. "Do you want me to help?"

"Please," Blaine begs and Kurt's jeans are way too tight.

"Get undressed for me," Kurt whispers into the phone, undoing his own jeans and sliding them off. He can hear the rustle of clothes and the deep breathing of his boyfriend through the phone.

"Ok," Blaine says nervously.

Kurt presses his palm to the bulge in his boxers, wondering if he's going to be able to last with Blaine's voice sounding so innocent. "Lay down on your bed," Kurt whispers.

"I am," Blaine says softly into the phone.

"Touch yourself," Kurt says, "start at your neck, just a couple of fingers, trailing softly over the skin. Imagine it's me, touching you so light that it's a tease." Blaine moans and Kurt pulls his shirt over his head. "Move them down, across your chest." Blaine moans deeper and Kurt's really really into this. "Scratch your nails over you nipples," Kurt says and he's rewarded when Blaine gasps. "Now, move down lower, slowly."

"Please Kurt," Blaine whimpers, "I'm so hard for you."

Kurt shuts his eyes as images of Blaine, lying on his bed, his cock hard and just waiting to be touched. "Do you have lube?"

"Yes," Blaine says nervously.

"Get it," Kurt says as he listens to the sound of Blaine moving.

"Okay," the nervousness hasn't left Blaine voice.

Kurt breathes out. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles, "Lube up two of your fingers," he says quietly. He hears Blaine moan over the phone and he reaches down, pulling his cock out of his boxers and stroking it lightly.

"Okay," Blaine whispers.

Kurt hears him breath in and exhale nervously. "Relax," Kurt whispers into the phone. "Move one finger down, past your balls, and just press lightly against your hole. Imagine it's me, my finger teasing you. God you would look so good, stretched out for me."

Blaine gasps, "Kurt," he says into the phone.

"Go slowly, press in just the tip," Blaine moans and breathes heavier, "that's it baby, just keep going slowly. God, I bet you are so tight and hot. I can't wait to be inside you Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine whines and god, his voice sounds wrecked. "Please."

"Move your finger for me baby," Kurt whispers, gripping his cock harder and stroking. "In and out, stretch yourself for me. You want me right, you want my cock inside you?"

"God yes," Blaine whimpers, "I need it Kurt."

Kurt has never been more turned on then when Blaine says that one sentence. "Add a second one Blaine," he says forcefully.

Blaine cries out and breathes into the phone, muttering curse words under his breath that Kurt can barely hear. "Kurt..."

"How does it feel?" Kurt's stroking his cock faster, he's pretty sure Blaine's not going to last much longer and he wants to come with him.

"It burns, but god it feels so good. Kurt, please, I need..."

"Move your fingers in and out Blaine," Kurt says deeply, "and crook your fingers towards you."

Blaine screams and Kurt can feel himself right there on the edge. He wants Blaine to scream like that for him. "Holy shit..."

"God you sound amazing," Kurt says, "I'm going to make you scream for me."

"Kurt... I..."

"Fuck yourself Blaine," Kurt orders out, "fuck yourself hard and fast. Imagine my cock, thrusting in and out of you, filling you up and stretching you around me. Fuck Blaine, come for me."

Blaine whines, the phone slipping away and Kurt can hear him breathing harder. "Kurt," he screams out.

Kurt strokes himself at an almost painful pace until he's coming hard all over his stomach. "Fuck Blaine," he says breathlessly.

Blaine's breathing is leveling out, "God Kurt, I want you so bad."

"Friday night the house will be empty," Kurt says.

"I can't wait," Blaine whispers.

-:-

Kurt and Blaine spend all day Friday in a tense state. It starts that morning, when Blaine picks up Kurt from school and Burt tells him that Kurt's in his room, having some kind of wardrobe crisis and they had better not be late because of it, before heading out the door with an eye roll. When he gets to the top of the stairs and enters Kurt's room, Kurt is standing there with his back to the door. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Lace me up," Kurt whispers deeply and he holds his hand out.

Blaine's pretty sure he forgets how to breath for a second. In Kurt's hand is a thin silver chain. Blaine steps forward, taking the chain out Kurt's hand and sliding his fingers along Kurt's back. He leans forward and takes one of the top rings in his mouth, tugging slightly before kissing it and leaning back. He pulls the chain through the rings and lets it hang at the bottom. "Fuck that's hot," he hissed out and runs his tongue along the chain. Kurt shivers under him and he's almost ready to say fuck it and skip, but Kurt's pulling away. Kurt turns and reaches around. Blaine had noticed the clips at the end of the chain, but he had no idea that Kurt would do this. He clips the chains to the end of the barbells on his hip piercing. There's enough slack that Kurt won't pull the piercings out, but Blaine can tell that he will tug on them slightly when he moves certain ways today. Kurt flashes him a wink before pulling his shirt over his head and bouncing past him.

Kurt and Blaine drive in silence and they don't talk much the first few hours of school. It's not until Blaine hits fourth period, when Kurt's pressing a slip of paper in his hand, that things get tense. He sits down in his seat and opens the note.

_I've been thinking about you all morning. I'm going to unclasp the chain so you can pull on it when I'm deep inside you._

Blaine bites his fist to stop a moan, before reaching in his bag and pulling out a pen. He slips the note into Kurt's hand after they have a very quiet lunch with the rest of the glee club.

Kurt opens the note in fifth period.

**Or you could lean forward and attach them to my nipples. It'd pull your piercings each time you thrust into me.**

Blaine never considered himself into pain, at least not at the level Kurt does, so the note is more than shocking. Kurt catches Blaine on his way to sixth period and pulls him into the bathroom. He pushes Blaine into the stall and closes the door behind him before pushing the confused boy up against the wall and kissing him hard. Kurt's hands reach up under Blaine's shirt and pinches the other boy's nipples hard, making Blaine cry out into Kurt's mouth. "I was going to fuck you slowly and gentle," Kurt says with a nip to Blaine's throat, "Now, I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." He pulls away from Blaine and leaves, leaving Blaine panting and hard against the wall.

Glee club is torture. Everyone pretty much been giving Kurt space since they found out about his piercings. Mike's trying hard not to stare, Santana's giving him winks, and the other's are either indifferent or confused. So, in an effort to reign in his hormones and not fuck Blaine over the piano while the whole Glee club watches, Kurt sits with Puck and Blaine sits with Brittany. He looks hurt at first, but the Kurt sends him a text. **K- I can't sit beside you. I'm debating on whether I would sink to my knees and let you fuck my mouth, or if I would fuck you raw over the piano.**

**B- Jesus fuck Kurt. I've been hard all day. I've got off twice.**

**K- No self control, tsk. I haven't come once. Maybe I should be fucking your mouth. Or I could straddle you in that seat and ride your cock while the whole glee club watches.**

**B- Fuck, you are going to ruin me, aren't you?**

**K- In the best ways. ;) **Kurt slips his phone into his bag, because his pants are tight enough without adding a phone. Puck looks at him carefully. "What?"

"If you were girls, you could get pregnant from the looks you two are giving each other. Shit Hummel, skip class." Puck grins.

"I've already skipped once this month," Kurt whispers, "and the longer he has to wait, the better this is going to be."

-:-

They fall into Kurt's room, Kurt kicking the door behind them and locking it shut. Blaine's hands are on his hips, pulling the shirt off in one motion. The sight of the chain hooked onto Kurt's hips is mouthwatering. He drops to his knees, undoing Kurt's pants and slipping them off with his boxers in one motion. He doesn't give Kurt any warning before sinking his mouth down over him, letting the back of Kurt's cock hit his throat, and keeping going. Blaine's nose is pressed into Kurt's hip and he swallows around Kurt's cock.

Kurt pulls Blaine's hair, pulling him off and up. He undresses Blaine and pushes him back onto the bed. "Fuck Blaine," he growls.

"Fuck me Kurt, oh god, fuck me." Blaine leans back under him, spreading his legs for Kurt. Kurt moans, the sight of Blaine spread out under him is a hundred times better in real life than in his head.

Kurt reaches for the lube, thinks about it, and then hands it to Blaine. "Stretch yourself for me," Kurt commands, "I want to watch you."

Blaine bites his bottom lip and pops the cap, spreading the lube on his fingers and reaching down. He presses the first finger in and moans, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. "I can't wait until you are in me," Blaine whispers, fucking the finger in and out of himself.

Kurt's never seen anything more beautiful. His cock is hard and weeping and he reaches down, gripping the base hard. Blaine presses two, then three and fucks himself harder and faster, his head thrown back and his cock hard and red against his stomach. Kurt leans over and sucks the head hard, causing Blaine to hiss. "Stop," Kurt command and Blaine does, freezing with his fingers still in his ass.

Kurt pulls his wrist, pulling his fingers out with a pop and Blaine whines at the empty feeling. Kurt reaches for the bottle, slicking up his cock before throwing it on the floor. He settles between Blaine's legs, Blaine wraps them around his waist. "I love you," Kurt says softly because he can't imagine someone giving him something this special.

"I love you too," Blaine says, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek. "Please," he moans, "I need you.

"Yeah, yes... Fuck, okay." Kurt lines himself up, the tip of his cock pressing softly against Blaine's entrance, and Blaine uses his legs to press him forward. Kurt slips in and Blaine cries out, tensing under him. Kurt stays still, waiting, until Blaine looks up and nods. He inches in carefully, watching Blaine's face as he bottoms out inside of him.

"Kurt," Blaine whines, "god Kurt, you feel... Fuck... You feel amazing. So full, fuck." Blaine reaches up, pulling Kurt down so his body is laying against him and he can kiss him.

Kurt rocks slightly, staying pressed deep inside Blaine, before breaking the kiss and burying his head in Blaine's neck. "So tight, you are so fucking tight Blaine."

"Fuck me, please Kurt just fuck me hard and fast. You said you would. Please fuck me until I scream." Blaine's never begged before, or at least he's never begged quite this desperately. His hands reach around, pulling the chain like Kurt wanted, and it breaks Kurt's self control.

He leans up, pulling back and gripping Blaine's thighs, untangling his legs from around his waist and holding them up, bending them back towards him. He snaps his hips, thrusting in hard, and Blaine cried out. It isn't a scream and Kurt smirks, his eyes darkening. Blaine's not sure if he should be turned on or scared, but Kurt pulls out and starts fucking him, hard and fast, snapping his hips and holding his legs up and bent until the strain on his thighs burns but fuck if he's going to stop him.

Kurt grunts, fucking into Blaine's ass hard, before pulling out. Blaine whines but Kurt just smirks. "Turn over," he orders and Blaine does, turning over on the bed and getting up on his hands and knees. "So pretty," Kurt says, trailing a finger down Blaine's crack before using his hands to spread him open. "Stretched out like a slut for me."

Blaine's pretty sure he never imagined his first time getting fucked to be like this, hard and fast with Kurt talking dirty to him. But now that it's happening, he cannot imagine any other way. "Please Kurt, I want to feel you inside me."

"Do you? And do you want me to come inside you? Fill your tight little ass with my come." Kurt's words make Blaine shiver under him and the sight is so hot. "You want to come with me deep inside you?"

"Yes, oh god yes, please." Blaine pushes his hips back and Kurt chuckles darkly.

He grips Blaine's hips and lines up, pulling Blaine back onto his cock. Blaine's hands give out and he falls onto his chest, his ass in the air. Kurt fucks into him, his hands gripping so hard he's sure there are going to be bruises. "You are so fucking sexy," Kurt whispers. "You are all mine, my little slut."

He's not sure why, but that's making him harder than he's ever been in his life. "Your slut," he agrees. "Please, please, I need..."

Kurt fucks him harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Blaine's whines is all he can hear. "Fuck," he hisses out because Blaine is so tight and so hot and god he's going to come soon.

Blaine's practically on his way to incoherent but he's got something he has to tell Kurt. "I want..." he says breathlessly, "I want you to get the piercing."

"Shit Blaine," Kurt says snapping his hips harder. "Come for me Blaine, fucking come for me." He reaches down and lifts him up, making Blaine settle on his hands again before grabbing his cock and stroking roughly.

"Kurt," Blaine screams and comes, shooting his load all over Kurt's bed and falling back into the mattress.

Kurt snaps his hips once more, burying himself deep in Blaine's ass and coming. He takes a minute to breath before pulling out, reaching down and stroking Blaine's back. He gets no response and he turns Blaine over to see the other boy passed out.

Blaine wakes up a minute later. "What?"

Kurt looks over at him from where he's sitting beside him. They are both naked but Kurt has cleaned most of the mess up. "You passed out," he says.

"Seriously? You fucked me until I blacked out?" Blaine goes to sit up and winces, falling back down.

"You are going to be so sore tomorrow. I am so sorry." Kurt looks guilty and Blaine reaches over, taking his hand.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine says, "that was fucking amazing. I think it's pretty safe to say I'm good with bottoming."

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asks because it's been running through his head.

Blaine looks up and smiles at him. "Hell yes," he says. "I would say nothing could make that better, but if this piercing will do it, then I'm all for it."

"You are the single best boyfriend ever," Kurt says with a smile and a soft kiss to Blaine's lips.

-:-

Puck went with Kurt, as per tradition, to the get the piercing two weeks later. Kurt had asked Blaine if he wanted to go, but Blaine looked a little sick and muttered something about needles and blood and then politely declined. So when Kurt comes home to Blaine waiting for him on his bed, he smiles. Puck walks in behind Kurt and shuts the door. "I take it you aren't going to tell Papa Hummel about these?"

Kurt looks at Puck, "I tell Dad everything," he says. "Besides, I already told Carol and Dad I was getting them."

"I am officially never going to be able to look your father in the eye again," Blaine says.

Puck laughs and places several items on Kurt's nightstand. "I've got no problem helping if you need it," he says to Kurt, "but I figure Blaine doesn't want me intimately aquatinted with your junk."

"I've really got no problem with it," Blaine says, eyeing the salt rinse and the gauze pads. "You are straight."

Puck smiles and looks at Kurt. "Wait until you see this," Puck says. "Even if I am straight, this is the single hottest thing I've seen. I'd get it done, but we've already established Kurt has bigger balls then I do. It was painful as hell just to watch."

Blaine looks up at Kurt, who is swaying lightly and does seem paler than normal. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little dizzy," he says, reaching the bed and laying back carefully. "I need juice."

"I'll go get you some," Puck says.

Kurt looks up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. Blaine's not sure he likes this, seeing Kurt in so much pain. "Stop freaking out," Kurt says softly. "I know you've never seen me straight after I've got one done, but this is normal."

"How can I help?" He sounds about as lost as he feels, wanting to take away the pain from Kurt.

"Once Puck gets back with the juice, he's going to show you how to clean them. I can clean them myself in front of a mirror or Puck can do it, if you are uncomfortable." Kurt says, still taking deep breaths.

"I'll help, it's no problem," Blaine says. Puck returns with the juice, which has a super long straw. Blaine sees why when Kurt stays laying on his back, letting the other boy guide the straw to his mouth and let him drink. "How did you get home?"

"I had to lay on my back in the back seat," Kurt says as he finishes the juice. "I'm pretty much on bed rest for the weekend, until the swelling and the pain goes down."

Puck takes the cup away and sits it on the desk behind him. "Do you still feel dizzy?"

"I'm okay," he says. "Go ahead, teach him."

Puck grins and looks over at Blaine. "All right, you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, of course." Blaine looks down at Kurt, who's smiling up at him. "I'm just, going to take these off, okay?" His hands are on the waistband of Kurt's sweats and he pulls them down when Kurt nods. He waits to look until the pants are all the way off and when he does look up, he sucks in a breath. "Holy fuck," he whimpers.

Kurt's cock is swollen, not in arousal, but it doesn't hinder how fucking hot this is. There are four barbells pierced into the underside of Kurt's cock; one directly under the head and the next three are about an inch apart. "Right?" Kurt says softly. "Same reaction I had when I saw them."

"That's going to be amazing," he whispers out and is reminded of Puck's presence when Puck chokes. "Sorry," he says but he can't stop thinking about it. He's bottom once more before Kurt went to get the piercing and he's already so in love with the way Kurt's cock stretches him open and drags along his hole.

"You can fantasize later," Puck says, walking over to Blaine.

-:-

Playing it safe, Kurt doesn't bottom or receive oral from Blaine for nine weeks. Despite that, it's practically all Blaine can think about. He's taken to whispering about it when he's fucking Kurt, telling Kurt how much he can't wait to feel the metal against his rim, how hard Kurt's going to get off when Blaine's ass tugs them. It's been breaking at them slowly, which is how they got here, Kurt rubbing his slick cock along the crack of Blaine's ass, the head dipping in slightly and teasing him. "Please," Blaine says, pressing his hips back against Kurt.

"You've been waiting for so long," Kurt says, stroking Blaine's spine up and down. "Been such a good boy, waiting and panting for it like a slut. You've been thinking about it all the time, I know it. I know you bought that vibrator and you go home at night, fucking your ass with a toy and begging for the day I'm healed enough to fuck your ass."

"It's never enough," Blaine whimpers. He doesn't know why, but when Kurt tops he turns into a submissive slut. Kurt's both a submissive and a bossy bottom, his mood that day affecting his sexual attitude. But no matter what, when Blaine bottoms; he is a begging, submissive, totally and completely Kurt's slut. And he loves it.

Kurt smacks Blaine's ass lightly, not too hard because Blaine's pain tolerance isn't as high as Kurt's. The only kind of pain Blaine really gets off on is his nipples, which Kurt bought him nipple clamps just for that reason. "You want me to fuck you baby? Want to feel my pierced cock inside you."

He's already stretched and ready, has been for what feels like days. "Yes, please Kurt."

Something pops into Kurt's head and he reaches down, pulling Blaine's head back by his hair. "I want you to call me master," he hisses out and the moan he gets from Blaine tells him he's okay with this. Shit, when did they get so kinky? Oh right, when Kurt found out he had a pain kink. "Beg me again slut."

"Please master, please fuck me. I want to feel you in me, feel the piercings rub against my rim and inside me. Please master, I'll do anything, please." Blaine's practically sobbing with need.

Kurt lets go of the grip on Blaine's hair and moves back, pressing in without a warning. He goes slow, letting each piercing disappear inside of him. Blaine's hole tugs at them as his ass takes him in and Kurt's shuddering when he bottoms out. They both know he can't go too fast, not until they can gauge the way the piercings react. He pulls out, the same tugging on the piercings as going in. "Tell me how it feels," he orders.

"So amazing master," Blaine says breathlessly. "I can feel them inside me, god, it's..." Blaine cries out when Kurt snaps his hips in one fluid motion.

The tug on the piercings is harder this time and it scares Kurt a little. He pulls out to check, but all four are still there and connected. He's slower though, pressing in and out carefully. This isn't going to work for them, he thinks, because Blaine likes it rough when he's bottoming in this position. "I think, I have a better idea," he says as he pulls out completely. Blaine whines and looks up at Kurt, who moves on the bed. Blaine sits up on his knees as Kurt moves, sitting back against the headboard. "Ride me," he says.

Blaine nods, straddling Kurt's lap and sinking down in one swift motion. The drag isn't as harsh in this position and Blaine moves up and down carefully. "Fuck you feel amazing," he whispers.

"Mmm, so do you baby," Kurt says as he grips Blaine's hips and guide him down. "You want me to come in you?"

"No," Blaine says as he fucks himself on Kurt's cock. "On me, on my face master."

It's hotter, seeing Blaine's lips form those words, and Kurt thrusts up the next time Blaine thrusts down. Blaine screams, his hands pressing Kurt's chest to keep him balanced as he bounces on Kurt's cock. It's too soon, but Kurt's already so close. "Off," he orders, pulling at Blaine's hips. Blaine groans but obeys, lifting himself off and rolling over to lay on the bed. Kurt moves, straddling Blaine's chest with his cock at face level. "Don't come," he orders, fisting his cock and stroking, the piercings feeling cool against his palm. "Beg for my come slut," he says.

"Please master," Blaine obeys, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Please can I have your come? I want it all over my face, please master. I want you to mark me as yours. Come on my face, please, master I need it."

Kurt groans, coming hard. His come streaks Blaine's face, some falling into Blaine's open and waiting mouth. Blaine swallows, moaning under him. Kurt groans, moving down to kneel between Blaine's legs. He hitches one over his shoulder and shoves two fingers in harshly, seeking out and slamming Blaine's prostate. "You look so pretty covered in my come," he growls. "Come for me slut, come."

Blaine tenses and screams, his ass squeezing Kurt's fingers, and his cock spurting come on his stomach and chest. "Thank you master," Blaine whispers as he comes down.

Kurt removes his fingers, leaning down and kissing Blaine. "You are so amazing," he whispers. "So fucking beautiful and so fucking perfect and I love you so fucking much I can't breath from it all."

Blaine looks up, seeing the tears in Kurt's eyes and he's own are falling down his cheeks, mixing with come still on him. "I love you too," he says softly. "I'll love you forever Kurt."

Kurt falls onto him, his head on Blaine's chest, and sobs. Blaine knows it's happy sobs and even though they are both sweaty and Blaine's covered in come, he has no desire to move. This, this is what perfect feels like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys! Guy! I'm so sorry this was so fucking long. It kind of just ran away from me. Hope you enjoyed it. I've really got to stop this facial thing though, I mean seriously it's becoming a problem (wink wink). Next one should be up soon. **


End file.
